


Handcuffs

by princessoftheworlds



Series: It's not a crime to love what you cannot explain [15]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds
Summary: “Ah, look who decided to finally grace me with her company,” Klaus crows as she enters the dining room, his elegant hands moving swiftly over a pair of silver handcuffs.





	Handcuffs

“Mrs. Mikaelson? Mr. Mikaelson expects you downstairs for dinner,” the maid peeking her head through the bedroom door informs Caroline.

“Thanks, Mia.”

Caroline Forbes-Mikaelson waits for the maid to exit before sighing, placing her book face-down on the nightstand beside her straight-backed armchair.

“What do you fucking want _now_ , Klaus?” Caroline murmurs in irritation.

At the age of twenty-seven, while most adults are establishing themselves as working professionals and climbing company hierarchies, Caroline is married, has been married for about six months, to the heir of one of the richest families in the country.

It is only semi her fault, mostly her fathers.

 _Fine_. It’s completely her fault.

See, at eighteen, a fresh high school graduate, Caroline had been ambitious, determined, her only focus on forming her own successful event planning firm. She attended Harvard, received many prestigious internships, and graduated _summa cum laude_.

It didn’t hurt that her father was almost as rich as the Mikaelsons, but most of her achievements had been through her own merit.

The point is, it took Caroline seven years from high school for her business to become independent and successful, to flourish. But those seven years also damaged her personal life. Both her relationships with Stefan Salvatore and Tyler Lockwood failed, and she almost lost Stefan as her best friend. Elena and Bonnie were the only of her friends besides Tyler and Stefan to stick by her through it all.

Finally, at twenty-five, it appeared that Caroline wasn’t going to find love as she once believed she would. Hence, a bit out of desperation, she agreed to marry Bill Forbes’s business partner’s son.

But, she didn’t anticipate _just_ how infuriating Niklaus Mikaelson would be.

With a grumble, Caroline slides from her chair and grabs her phone before moving to go downstairs.

“Ah, look who decided to finally grace me with her company,” Klaus crows as she enters the dining room, his elegant hands moving swiftly over a pair of silver handcuffs.

Klaus is an FBI agent, just as driven and ambitious as Caroline. He’s five years older than her, and, just last year, he was made a Special Agent of the New York White Collar division.

“I almost didn’t,” she snipes back. “The thought of spending another few hours with you was tortuous.”

He smirks at her, and Caroline pretends that it doesn’t make some part of her melt.

They cycle through the three courses of the dinner, each draining at least two glasses of wine, and Caroline finally places her spoon down when she has polished off the last of her chocolate soufflé.

She is pleasantly buzzed, her eyes a little heavy, but still sober enough to keep a tight grip on her tongue.

Klaus is evidently in the same state, judging from the hazy quality in his storm cloud eyes.

Caroline stands, content to return to her comfy armchair and riveting book, and only stumbles a little bit when she moves towards the exit.

Just as she passes Klaus’s chair, he reaches out with lightning-quick reflexes and hook his handcuffs around one of her wrists and then one of his and then locks them together.

“What the _fuck_?” Caroline manages to cry in her bewilderment.

Klaus rises, and his face comes awfully close to hers. “I saw you take those guides on lock-picking from my library,” he croons, the musky feel of his alcohol-scented breath washing over her. It mixes in with his natural citrusy smell, not entirely disgusting, and Caroline shivers. “Show me what you learned,” Klaus insists with his natural charisma.

“I,” Caroline shoots back, “didn’t learn anything. I haven’t even touched the books yet.”

Klaus chuckles. “Well, isn’t that a shame?” He uses his free hand to pat down his pockets causally, which turns into a more frantic motion when he realizes that what he is searching for is not there. His eyes widen. “Oh, shit.”

“What?” she groans in irritation. “Unlock us.”

“I can’t, sweetheart. I don’t have the key; I left it at the office,” Klaus says in realization.

Caroline wants to bang her head against something. This is just her rotten luck, isn’t it? “Use your lock picks. I know you have those.”

“No,” he grinds out. “I gave them to Kol to use. I didn’t ask why.”

“You gotta be fucking kidding me? You’re an FBI agent, and you have no way of getting us out of these handcuffs?”

Klaus shrugs helplessly.

Caroline swears under her breath.

Of all things, getting attached to her infuriating husband is the worst she can possibly imagine!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](http://princess-of-the-worlds.tumblr.com/).


End file.
